


Kiss and Reminiscence

by FanWriter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft looks back at a difficult time in his relationship with Molly. Horrible summary, I know, but please read. Warning: mentions of torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is part of a bigger story, but the problem is the rest of the story is stuck in my head. I'm not really good with long stories, and even though I'm a Sherlolly shipper, I've recently gotten into Mollcroft and I wanted to write something for them. I've put some other details that I couldn't fit in the story at the bottom note section. I know the ending doesn't fit the best, but I was kinda stuck.

Mycroft stood at a window, looking down onto the garden of the Holmes estate. More specifically, focusing on a woman in the garden. Molly Hooper was taking careful and cautious steps toward a bench with the aid of his housekeeper, Ms. Drew - apparently having persuaded the kind woman into letting her outside. Not that he minded; he just wanted Molly to get some more rest before she started walking around. Leaning his face against the glass, he studied her. Seeing her stretch out her leg after she sat down reminded him that, though no longer broken, it was still stiff. The same could be said for her left arm. Out of numerous scars, the most prominent one along her right eye, running vertically down from mid-forehead to the end of her nose, was still pink. The long night dress she wore covered the majority of a long list of injuries. He continued to deduce every tiny detail, repeating the process until his head started spinning. He turned to sit down in an armchair as he let the memories assult his mind.

SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK-SHERLCOK-SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK

_He'd just been about to leave for a meeting with the Queen, when his computer came alive with two loud beeping sounds. The first was a file. One of the files that Sherlock had sent to Molly as he collected evidence on Moriarty's network. Then another. Another. Three more of Sherlock's files came through in rapid succession. He clicked on the tab that the second beep had originated from and saw a frantic Molly, her fingers flying over the keys. He heard a gunshot in the background._

_''They're here,'' she'd said. ''Moriarty's men are here. I'm not sure how much longer I have, they're getting closer. I'm sending you everything Sherlock sent me, including the indexes to the ciphers he's written.''_

_''Molly -''_

_''There. All done. I just need to delete the harddrive.''_

_''Molly -'' More gunshots and screams could be heard._

_''Got it. Keep a check on my post - sometimes he sends things through the junk mail.'' A bullet slammed into the closed door, near the lock. ''I'm turning you off now. Goodbye Mycroft.''_

_The screen went back to the files she sent over. Typing quickly, he activated a one-way connection with the camera on her work computer. The screen glowed with Moriarty's right-hand man, Moran, pressing a gun to Molly's neck, practically spitting at her as he asked where Sherlcok was. A chill went down his spine as he heard Moran tell some men in the background to take her to the van, that they would get it from her later._

SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK

It took a week to find her, he reminisced, running a hand down his face. Staring blankly at the logs in the fireplace, he mind went to all the visits in the hospital before she was released into his, and Ms. Drew's, care. How she'd still been alive when he and his team found her was an miracle in itself, and he will forever be haunted by the sight of her tied in a reclining position on a chair, barely conscious and faintly murmuring the words 'not telling' over and over. Various 'tools of torture' lay scattered nearby - none unused. There was so much blood, and cuts and bruises, he had to identify her by her ears; which weren't without marks, either.

On arriving at the estate, he'd given her the bedroom right next to his. Instrusted for her not to move out of bed without himself or Ms. Drew present, and laid a phone on the bedside table, telling her to call should she need anything.

SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK

_''... anything at all,'' Mycroft finished, making sure the phone was at an easy-to-reach place on the table._

_''Mycroft,'' Molly stilled his hand with hers, ''I'm okay. The doctors wouldn't have release me otherwise.''_

_Mycroft choose to keep silent, as the first words to come to mind were 'budget cuts'. He gently pushed an errant strand of hair back behind her ear, then lightly traced around the smiley-faced eye patch on her right eye. ''I could stay. Take some time off. Finish reading that book we started. I know for a fact you can't so no to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.''_

_''More like I can't say no to hearing your voice.'' She reached for the glass of water on the bedside table; smiling softly as Mycroft got it for her and brought it to her lips. ''You made me a promise Mycroft Holmes, when we first started 'courting', as you call it, that England would come first. That your job was more important.''_

_''I never should have agreed to such a ludicrous demand,'' he huffed, placing the glass back on the table._

_''I don't want to be used against you by either -''_

_''I know, I know,'' he gently cut her off, ''it's sound judgement. I'm just saying it's highly inconvenient right now.''_

_Molly leaned into his touch as he stroked her cheek. ''Go. I'll be resting anyway.''_

_He picked up her bandaged hand in both of his, kissing an exposed knuckle. ''Would you like a kiss before I go.'' It had become a thing between them during her time in the hospital. When her jaw bone was still healing and even the simplest of touches caused her pain. He'd exchanged actually giving her a kiss to giving her a chocolate candy 'kiss', unwrapping them and dropping small pieces onto her tongue; letting them melt in her mouth._

_''May I have two kisses? One of each?''_

_''My darling, you may have all the kisses in the world.'' Placing a hand near her shoulder to hold himself up, he lean down and held his lips to hers. He pulled back a hairsbreadth away to whisper, ''As long as their from me.'' Cupping her cheek with his other hand, he languidly moved his mouth with hers gently, lulling her to sleep as the pain medication took affect. He ran his fingers through her hair until he was sure she was asleep. Standing, he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a candy kiss, putting it on his chair before turning to the door._

SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK-SHERLOCK

He came out of his reverie with his hand resting against his breastpocket, where a ring and candy kiss were encased in a jewlery box. He'd purchased the ring after the fourth date. He didn't know how he knew she was the one, he just did. That thought, the not knowing, should've given him pause. For one of the few times in his life, he was acting on pure instinct. Going on what his heart was telling him, and his heart was telling him that he'd found the definition of love in the form of a small pathologist.

Moving back to lean by the window, he ran his finger down her profile against the glass. He'd been waiting for the perfect moment to ask her to marry him. The difficulty was, they were all perfect moments to him. He was so caught up in her when they were together that he could barely think of anything else except to just be with her. Now, though, now he didn't care about the right moment; he just wanted to make her his as soon as possible. To slide the ring on her finger that would declare her his to the world. He just had to ask first. Pulling himself away from the window, he allowed his heart to lead his feet outside, taking him to his heart's desire.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the other details: Molly and Mycroft have been 'courting' since a few weeks after Sherlock's fall; Sherlock sent the files to Molly's computer because he feared a government mole; The mole did make attempts to use Molly against Mycroft, but the promise Molly made Mycroft adhere to enabled him to prove his loyalty to Queen and country; Moran sent videos of the interrogation to Mycroft to try to get him to give him information on Sherlock; Mycroft and his team found Molly by tracing the videos Moran sent of Molly's interrogation; By the end of the story, Sherlock is still 'dead', so the rest of the gang doesn't know that Molly and Mycroft are dating - or that Molly's been hurt; She says yes to the proposal by the way. That's all I can think of for now, really. Thanks for reading.


End file.
